


Jumping together

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Farlan Church - Freeform, farisa, isafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farisa Week Drabble: Fly (Day 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping together

Isabel hitched the box higher in her arms, straightening her back again. They’d been walking for what felt like hours already and they weren’t even half way to their destination yet. She glanced at Farlan on her left and Levi on her right. They both looked just about as happy as she did.

It was just typical that their ‘client’ lived on the other side of the underground cavern to them entirely. It was even more typical that the ‘merchandise’ was heavy and cumbersome. She yawned and looked up into the darkness above, hearing the now familiar whir of the grapple wires; a second later the Military Police shot passed in a blur.

Isabel yawned again, watching the officers disappear into the distance.

“Y'know what’d be really great?” she muttered, once again hitching the box higher in her arms. “If we had some of those.” she finished wistfully. “We’d be at the other side of the cavern ages ago if we had some of those.” She’d often watched the Military Police patrolling the underground, soaring freely above her, like birds. “That’d be great!”

No one replied and she huffed.

It was when Farlan suddenly laughed that she shot him a look, but it wasn’t her he was looking at, it was Levi, and Isabel understood the second she saw the expression on Levi’s face. A few minutes before he’d just looked bored, but now his gaze was sharp, concentrated. He too shot Farlan a disapproving look.

“What?” he asked irritably. “She’s right, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Farlan agreed, nodding, but his voice held that note of incredulity. “Do you know how to use one?”

Levi shrugged. “How hard can it be?”

Farlan laughed again and Isabel sighed; they were going to get into it again, she could just tell.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Farlan quipped. “I mean we’d just be strapping what are basically turbo rockets to our waists and pressing the go button.” Farlan’s tone was mocking. Levi wouldn’t like that at all. “No, nothing dangerous about that at all.” Farlan finished.

“They are gas canisters, aren’t they?” Isabel asked, curious. “Could they just explode and stuff? Like just, kaboom.”

“I’ve never seen an MP just go kaboom.” Farlan said, thoughtfully. “I guess it could happen though; I mean they are just high pressure gas cylinders.”

Isabel didn’t know if Levi was listening to them, or not. It wasn’t for another full ten minutes that he spoke again.

“They have that MP outpost over near the intersection.” he said.“That’s where we can get them.”

“You’re serious then?” Farlan sighed and shook his head, but his expression was resigned.

“If they can do it,” Levi replied. “We can do it.”

They talked at great length about how’d they’d get into the outpost, and in the end they’d decided to just keep it simple; they’d wait until only one guard was on duty and then they’d break in and take what they wanted. It hadn’t exactly been that simple, however, as none of them had known about the guard dogs also on duty and they’d ended up running for their lives, the dogs literally biting at Farlan’s ankles.

She (and Levi, to a lesser extent) had laughed for about half an hour after at the look on Farlan’s face; and she had then spent the next two hours, stroking his hair and kissing his face trying to convince him that she’d been laughing _with_ him, not _at_ him.

It was Levi who’d managed to get hold of them in the end; he’d just returned to the house one evening and told them to follow him to the Bowl. He wouldn’t tell either of them what was going on and Isabel felt the small thrill of excitement as she gripped on to Farlan’s hand tightly.

The Bowl. So named because of it’s high walls and slightly rounded, but entirely too jagged, bottom. They stood on the edge and Isabel let her gaze look out over the cavern.

“Why’re we here?” Farlan asked.

“Practice,” Levi answered.

Isabel glanced at him and then passed him, spotting the three sets of gear propped up again the wall behind him.

“Where did you get those!?” she exclaimed, jumping lightly on the spot before running over to the nearest one, and starting to separate the parts, trying to find out what went where.

“Don’t ask,” Levi replied, and Isabel saw Farlan give him a pointed look.

“That’s not good enough,” Farlan muttered. “Where’d you get ‘em?”

Levi pursed his lips and Isabel thought any moment he was going to cross his arms and that’d really be the end of the conversation; but instead Levi threw up his arms in annoyance and said: “I bartered them from a guy that stole them from Scouting Legion.”

“Bartered how?” Farlan prodded.

Levi actually had the decency to look ashamed: “With his life.” Levi murmured quietly.

Farlan hhhmm’d, unimpressed.

“Come and help me put this on,” Isabel implored and they both came to her assistance. It was both hilarious and highly frustrating, but they got there in the end; several long long long minutes later. There were just so many damned belts; all of different sizes depending what part of the body they went on. Farlan especially enjoyed helping her tighten the thigh belts, deliberately touching a little higher then necessary and making her shiver delightfully.

The other two were geared up and ready while Isabel was still adjusting a few of her belts, and she spied them both at the edge of the Bowl. Levi glanced at Farlan, and Farlan glanced back. They both looked a little green.

“I’ll jump when you do,” Farlan offered.

Levi breathed in, adjusted his cylinders, tested the mechanism, getting himself ready.

Isabel pulled on her boot, hopping on the spot; she lost her balance and staggered forward, falling into Levi, who in turn lost his balance and fell straight over the edge.

“Fffuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkk,” his yell receded into the Bowl.

“You’ve just killed Levi.” Farlan deadpanned.

“I didn’t mean it.” Isabel cried, running forward to look over the edge, just as a grapple hook shot passed her eyes, lodging into the rock of the ceiling, and Levi propelled upwards.

“What are you waiting for?” he yelled, launching off into the open space of the Bowl. “This is fucking great.”

Isabel grinned from ear to ear, and Farlan took her hand.

“I’m ready, if you are.”

“I’m scared.” she admitted.

“Don’t be.” he said. “I’ll catch you, if you fall.”

She squeezed his hand, nodded, and then they both leaped into the darkness together.

Isabel felt the fear tighten around her heart as she saw just how far down there was to fall, and she frantically grabbed at her gear, shooting her grapple hooks up at the ceiling; she felt them catch and hold, and she didn’t even need to do much before she was propelled upwards, spiraling head over heels as she went. Her stomach flipped and she yelled her laughter into the unknown.

Levi was right. This was fucking amazing.

Farlan swooped passed her, misjudging his trajectory, and almost hit the wall. Isabel laughed, watching both of her, usually so serious young men, make utter fools of themselves. It was the first time she’d seen Levi look so alive, his eyes sparking with energy and enthusiasm. They had no idea what they were doing, but they sure were enjoying doing it.

Isabel set herself to spin head over heels, her heart singing like a bird.


End file.
